


Taking Stock

by Wonderlandleighleigh



Series: Now Leaving Dimension Z [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Baby Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 04:06:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1926096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonderlandleighleigh/pseuds/Wonderlandleighleigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve takes a minute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Stock

He takes her back to his quarters in the tower and settles her on the rug of the living room, sitting in front of her, his legs crossed. He’s still dirty and wearing his tattered clothes. He still hasn’t shaved or bathed, and he’s gotta make that happen soon.

Maggie needs a bath, too. Her blonde, wispy hair is dark with dust and dirt, and her own clothes, which were makeshift to begin with, are even more threadbare. Her face and fingers and feet are grimy, but she’s smiling at him, reaching for him with grabbing fingers, and Steve lifts her up, settling her in his lap. 

"Okay, Magpie, I gotcha." He sighs. "We gotta get cleaned up, y’know. And you’re gonna need clothes, and toys…a place to sleep…real food…" 

She gazes up at him with wide eyes.

"It was pretty easy when it was just us in a barren wasteland, scrounging for the basics," he says. "Necessity being the mother of invention and all, and desperate times, calling for desperate measure…Now… 

"Okay," Steve mutters to himself. "Okay. I’m maybe gonna need a little more help than I thought."


End file.
